A printing unit of this general type is discussed in WO 95/24314 A1. Four blanket-to-blanket printing units are arranged vertically, one above another, and can be moved horizontally relative to one another in the area of their blanket-to-blanket printing point. The blanket-to-blanket printing units that are on the same side of a web are each mounted in a shared frame. At least one of said frames can be moved horizontally.
EP 12 64 686 A1 discloses a printing unit with blanket-to-blanket printing units arranged vertically, one above another The printing group cylinders are mounted in a center frame section and the two inking units are mounted in respective outer frame sections. These outer frame sections can be moved horizontally, relative to the center frame section, in order to introduce plate handling devices into the intermediate space, as may periodically be needed.
EP 11 49 694 A1 discloses a printing unit having a multitude of arch-shaped blanket-to-blanket printing units, arranged vertically, one above another. Each such printing unit is comprised of two printing groups that form a blanket-to-blanket printing point. The printing group cylinders of the printing groups are all mounted in a center frame section while the inking units, which are assigned to the printing groups, are mounted in respective outer frame sections. The adjacent frame sections are structured such that their spacing relative to one another is adjustable.